


[podfic] Two Drachmae

by Annapods, vassalady



Series: anna's fave pods [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: If the war ends tomorrow...Written byGloriaMundi.





	[podfic] Two Drachmae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Drachmae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50898) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/td) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ii4vudghgby9u02/Two%20Drachmae.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ii4vudghgby9u02/Two%20Drachmae.mp3?dl=0)

**Vassalady:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamvassalady)

**Annapods:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

Thanks to GloriaMundi for giving us their permission to podfic their work!


End file.
